


Closet Cuddles

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: Everyone has needs.  Set when they are younger and Red isn't such a big jerk.( old fic i'm finally uploading )





	

“And then Skoodge got in my way, so I had to knock him off a ledge to finish that exercise!” Zim rants and raves, pacing back and forth in the cramped janitors closet. Lots of hand gestures are involved, some that almost whack Red in the face. He sits on the floor, cross legged and glaring up at Zim. The smaller Irken had yet to pick up on his partner’s sour mood, and goes into a story about how he had to use Skoodge as living shield. 

“Zim.” Red cuts him off, narrowing his eyes. "Do you think I took time out of my day to sit in a tiny, dirty closet just to hear you talk? Do you think this is what I’m missing my lunch for?“

“Eh.” Zim puts a finger on his cheek, looking up like he actually had to think about it. Red winces, hissing to himself. "Maybe?“

"No, Zim.” They had this discussion almost every time. Did nothing ever get through that little idiot’s thick skull? “There’s only one reason I tolerate your presence. Now come here, Purple will come looking for me soon.”

Zim lets Red wrap his arms around him, and pull him into his lap. The taller Irken places a kiss on Zim’s forehead, before pressing his own against it. Zim loosens up, anger seeming to melt away in place of submissiveness. Red closes his eyes, rubbing against Zim. For once, Zim was quiet, and he couldn’t be more relieved.

“…why don’t you just do this with Purple?”

Red cracks open an eye. So much for that. "Why don’t you be quiet for once?“

Zim shrugs, and Red sighs. "He doesn’t like doing this. Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“Oh.” Zim goes silent. Red closes his eyes again, trying to enjoy this, but he’s feeling too tense now, and almost pulls away. Tiny hands wrap around his arm before he can, and he feels Zim’s antennae entwine with his own. "Is this nice?“

A small smile pulls at Red’s lips, leaning into the touch.


End file.
